Field of the Invention
Our present invention relates to a printer with electromagnetically operated print hammers confronting respective character positions on a flexible type carrier.
The recent progress of the computer technique has greatly increased the proportional cost of printing equipment required for data processing.
It has already been proposed to provide means for shifting a group of print hammers together with their associated electromagnets relatively to an associated record sheet in a direction parallel to a row of typefaces defining respective character positions on a type belt so as to reduce the number of the print hammers and electromagnets to a fraction of the total number of characters on the belt and hence to provide a line printer which is less expensive than one having an individual hammer for each character position.
In such a system, however, the large mass to be displaced requires use of a bulky and complex shift mechanism.